My codes!
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Solve mysteries. Decode the Codes. Unriddle the Riddles. Figure out the problems. Truth only triumphs & one truth prevails. SO ALL FF DC SHIPPERS ARE PROVIDED WITH AN OPPORTUNITY TO LIVE THE LIFE OF DC. WORK OUT ALL. YET U ALL WILL HAVE MORE FOR THE TAKINGS
1. Is this a code?

Well I don't know if this really is a code or if its really then I am certain its a kindergarten guess for a DC shipper. But in any Case I let you guys to solve this... its not a big channel let me c how many can solve this... don't miss.

*What M I?*

Hint: "As per Greek mythology am the first woman; I was created by Hephaestus on orders from Zeus who presented her to Epimethius along with a box filled with vices. But my appearance is a Cabochon and I am mortal"...

A/N: Am waiting... also **DanielleHolmes4869** is not allowed to answer(reason unsaid)... Pls don't mind and no flames.


	2. This one is a codecan any one decode?

This one is a code...can any one decode?

Hint ! = A Clavier or a Klavier . (Whats the meaning of this)

Hint ! ! = As per Mr Silver in Detective Conan, Silver-bullet is rather [C] of Sherry! (try understanding this from plotting characters mentioned here, in this phrase)

Note that C is the decode required here,

C = (QZ). (JL)(BM)(UO)(FH)(GJ)(RY). (UO)(BM). (AD)(GJ)(UO)(BM)(UO)(BM)(FH). (QZ)(ET)(NZ)(IP)(ET).

You can solve Via two ways... for the same hints are given above

Am ready to clear doubts if any...

I hope this can be easily solved by many.


	3. Intruder

Haibara was sitting at her study table, home alone, on a cold and stormy night. Hakase had taken a flight earlier in the morning to Australia as his friend had passed away.

She had wanted to follow him but she had an important Encounter with The BO, the next day which she could not miss.

The storm was getting heavier by the minute and the wind was howling outside. All this noise made it very hard for her to concentrate especially for making a new Antidote for a certain naive detective, for letting him have a leverage over the BO.

She was on the verge of dozing off when she was shaken alert by a sudden "THUD!" She dismissed it as a window which had been slammed shut by the wind.

She tried to concentrate on her research when she heard faint footsteps.

Haibara got out of her room and looked around when suddenly, without warning, she was grabbed by the neck. She tried to scream but it came out as a mere whimper as the intruder was pressing hard against her throat with his arm. She tried to free herself from his grip but to no avail.

"Give me all your money!" growled the man who had grabbed her from behind.

"Th-there is none h-here! Please ll-let me go!" cried Haibara.

"Don't LIE TO ME!" screamed the increasingly agitated man. She felt the man strengthen his grip around her neck.

She said nothing and a few seconds passed by in silence.

Suddenly the phone rang which alerted both of them.

"People will get suspicious if I don't answer the phone," said Haibara, with a controlled voice. The intruder let her go.

"Alright, but NO funny business, or ELSE!" said the nervous intruder.

Haibara walked toward the phone. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Haibara!, How's the preparation of Antidote going?" said the caller.

"Hey Edogawa-kun. Thanks for the call. Hey you know those Science notes I lent you last week? Well I really need them back. It would be a great help to me. It's an emergency, so if you could give me them tomorrow it would be great. Please hurry in finding the notes. I need to get back to my books now. Bye," Haibara said. She hung up the phone.

"It was wise of you not to say anything," said the intruder, although he was more than a bit confused by her conversation.

"Now TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS KEPT!" screamed the thief.

"It...it's...in my Gaurdian's room. The first room on the right. Third drawer," said Haibara.

"SHOW me!" said the man, and removed his grip around her neck. She took a big gulp of air and nearly fell.

She swallowed hard and said a silent prayer. She walked slowly, in silence, toward Hakase's room.

All of a sudden, they heard police sirens.

The intruder froze in his footsteps.

He ran to the nearest window and jumped out of it.

Haibara ran outside in time to see the intruder being escorted into the car. She saw Conan and she ran toward him and hugged him.

"Smart kids," said the policeman 'Takagi-keiji'.

**What had happened?**

If you need Hint I'll let you know in PM's


	4. Try this

Haibara was devastated. Last night Hakase died and left her ¥4500,000. Hakase left a note to where the money was, but she couldn't understand what it meant. She immediately called Detective Conan.

When Detective Conan arrived, he took the note from Haibara. It said:

Take 21 tissues off the desk.

You will see 14 pictures on the 4th floor.

Go 5 steps to your left.

Proceed down 18 stairs.

Take 20 paces towards the study.

You will see 8 stone eagles, 5 of which are flightless.

Tell them each 13 stories of 1 pirate.

After that, spin around 19 times.

Walk 20 steps outside to the 5th tree you see.

There will be 18 branches by the 2nd water fountain.

Finally, you should see 5 girls and 4 boys.

"I don't understand what he wrote in his letter, Detective", Haibara said, "it doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't worry", said Detective Conan, "I know exactly where your money is."

**How does Detective Conan know where the money is?**

If you need Hint i'll let you know in PM's


	5. Gin is on the Run! find him!

"A punk, 'Irish' who was caught holding up a filling station yesterday has confessed to several unsolved crimes," Inspector Megure said to Shinichi. "He named 'Gin' as his partner in a supermarket holdup a few years back. This morning, I picked up a search warrant and visited Gin's last known address, a boarding house on Gunma. Gin wasn't in but, his partner, Vodka, a counterfeiter, showed up at noon. He denied knowing where Gin was."

"This is the last day of the month. So Gin, who by the way is a vegetarian, has only to keep out of sight and keep moving for 30 days. In another month, the statute of limitations on his supermarket job will expire. He'll be in the clear."

"The part that baffles me is the groceries I found on his bed." concluded the Inspector. "I can't figure them. There were 6 coffee beans, 8 boxes of cocoa, 10 tomatoes, 4 pieces of toast, 5 boxes of hominy, 21 tea bags, and 27 cubes of sugar!"

After a moment's hesitation, Shinichi said, "Gin plans to keep moving about the country next month to avoid capture. But you should have no trouble apprehending him. The next place to find him is-"

**What is it?**

No hint to this!


	6. Yet Train murder mystery

Hey readers,,, for chapter 3&4 hints are inside reviews...

here's another !

Shinichi, the detective heard the news of a double murder that occurred on a train.

"The driver and the conductor were on the opposite ends of the train, but both were shot at the same time", reported a policeman 'Takagi', who was at the center of the train at the time.

The policeman had heard both gunshots at the same time.

Shinichi immediately realized that the driver and the conductor were not killed at the same time.

**How is it so?**

Hint: The train was traveling 150 kilometers per hour. Shinichi knew this.


	7. Save Shiho form fraudlent!

Shiho sat in the office of Detective Shinichi.

"I met a man yesterday," she said. "He's trying to raise funds for Kids with Cancer by driving virtually non-stop around Australia. He says he did it last year; drove to all the Australian Capitals in two and a half weeks. He says that he wants to try and break that record this year, and that if he does, the Australian Government will give a $100,000 donation to the charity. The only problem is that he needs funds to pay for the car, petrol and food. He's asked me for an initial donation of $2,000. What should I do? Should I give it to him?"

Detective Shinichi paused for a moment. "You could give him the money," he said. "But I don't think it will help the charity."

**Why?**


	8. Deaf thief is a best thief

Detective Shinichi arrived at the scene of the robbery of a coastal house to find a man, Mr. Sanada, complaining that his jewels had been stolen.

Detective Shinichi arranged to have him taken to the local police station to give a statement.

After a quick search of the area, they found the thief not far away (he hadn't had time to escape), but he was refusing to give up the location of the jewels, and the name of his accomplice.

Because the thief had been found quickly, Detective Shinichi ordered a search of the nearby area.

The jewels were found buried beneath a beech tree.

Detective Shinichi arrived at the police station to talk to Mr. Sanada, who was complaining that he had been left alone in the interview room for hours.

Detective Shinichi quickly explained that they had caught the thief, and discovered the jewels.

Mr. Sanada, agape, asked where they had found the jewels.

Detective Shinichi explained that they were found buried at the beech.

"But how did you know which tree they were buried under?" asked Mr. Sanada.

Detective Shinichi immediately arrested Mr. Sanada as the missing accomplice.

**Why?**

Hint

Think homophones


	9. Wen his love twards mystries mks her his

Detective Shinichi stopped by Ms. Shiho's house, which is also a place where she tutors some kindergarten brats, well he was here to inform her that the creep 'Gin' who had been stalking her years ago had just escaped from prison. She seemed to take the news fairly well, and was very polite.

Though she didn't invite him in. _Strange._She is back to her Cold and rude attitude.

"You know how demented he is, especially his obsession towards you. I'm worried that he'll definitely come after you. Who knows what he might try!" Detective Shinichi said.

"Oh, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about," she replied. But she did sound pretty nervous. _Strange._

"Would you like me to assign a security detail to you?" he asked. _Concerned_.

[_Gosh he's in love with her. ** This is jux for fun, nothing to anything with the mystery. hehehe]_

"Oh, no. I'm a Teacher now, for heaven's sake!" Slightly annoyed she continued her speech. "And having bodyguards following me around would just scare the students at my school. They are merely kids!."

"Well, please give me a call or send me an email if you see anything suspicious at all. In fact, send me an email later no matter what, just to let me know that you're alright." To him s_omething seemed different about her attitude_.

[_He definitely has fallen for that teacher... ** This is jux for fun, nothing to anything with the mystery. hehehe_]

"I will definitely do that!" Ms. Shiho replied. Noting his concerns_._

Suspicious Detective Shinichi got in his car and started back to the station, concluding his suspicious are just due to: the circumstances and his feelings for her.

But after only a few minutes his phone buzzed to inform him that he had an email from Ms. Shiho.

**It read:**

This morning I tried wearing a new thong and a bra, ones with your favorite colors.

Well I am not sure if they seem good on me, but I am sure you would be looking forward to see me in those.

Wish if we could hang out tonight, you know for a little night cap.

As you know, we both didn't had a good time in the morning, as I was busy with my students.

Thus, I want to invite you over tonight, Am were much eager and excited.

Well these lines in rows, from me seems like a song, don't they?

Araa, I really love it, I think you will like the second column the best.

Neh?.

"Why on earth would I care!?" he thought to himself. But then he remembered, she knew about his passion for codes and realized she may be trying to tell him something. He took a closer look at her email, and couldn't believe what he found!. Now he was confirmed that its not just due to the circumstances and worries, but his instincts were definitely right.

Can you tell what she was trying to say? Or how did the dense detective geek cracked the mystery.

**Hint:**

Detective Shinichi realized that the message was not only in code, it was also the instructions on how to break the code!. Email Message's lines are in rows what are columns in here?


	10. In USA

Shinichi was in USA.

Ray Whitcombe was found dead in his office at his desk.

The police have narrowed the suspects down to three people:

1. Mrs. Barbara Whitcombe, Ray's wife

2. Mr. Jason McCubbins, Ray's business partner

3. Mr. Harold Nichols, Ray's best friend

All three visited Mr. Whitcombe the day of his murder, but all three provided the police,Shinichi with stories of explanation as to the reason for their visit.

Police found Mr. Whitcombe with his wrist watch still on his right arm, a torn up picture of his wife laying on the floor beside the trash can, and an ink pen in his right hand. On the desk, the police found a name plate, a telephone that was off the hook, and a personal calendar turned to the July 5th page with 7B91011 written on it. After examining this evidence, Shinichi knew the culprit.

**Who was it?**


	11. Unexpected but certain

"The town's richest man was killed late last night in a shocking murder," the reporter Ran Mouri exclaimed from the television across the room.

"Chief Megure tells us that the police are carefully investigating everything and everyone, but they have no lead suspect yet." Ran the reporter continued.

Chief Megure let out a sigh as he looked out the window at the reporter and the large crowd still gathered outside. "Isn't there anything better to do in this town than hang around a crime scene all day?"

"No sir," answered Detective Shinichi. "Just the bowling alley, but it's really lame."

"My nephew runs the bowling alley."

"That's right, sir! And what a lovely bowling alley it is! Fantastic...pins."

"Will you just go over the facts with me one more time, detective?"

"Well, we found Mr. Hiroshi's body in the deep freezer after the mailman, Genta, called us this morning to report his suspicion that something was wrong. Normally a frozen body would be good news for us. I mean, not GOOD news, may he rest in peace! Not that I'm not happy to finally have a good case to work on! I love my job and all..."

"Get on with it Shinichi!."

"I just mean I'd think a frozen body would be helpful, since freezing preserves the body and the evidence so well. But unfortunately we just can't seem to find any evidence here. He appears to have been hit in the head with a blunt object, but other than that, there's not much we can tell. We've checked the house for clues, but nothing appears to be out of place. Whoever did this was careful. We've interviewed all the people that seem to have any contact with him, his son Mitsuhiko, his daughter Ayumi, and of course, Genta the mailman."

"I know it's been a long day and we'd all like to go home and get some rest, but I feel like we're missing something. I want to talk to everyone one more time," Chief Megure said.

"My dad has more money than anyone in this stupid town! Anyone could have a motive to kill him, surely you don't think I did it!" said Mitsuhiko with a look of anger and annoyance.

"My dad and I got along fine! When I came over for dinner last month he told me he was proud of me for starting my own business just like he did."

"Didn't you start your business with a huge loan that he gave you?"Shinichi asked.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean it wasn't hard!"

"Did you come over often to see him?" asked detective Shinichi.

"Yeah, every couple of weeks or so. Maybe once a month. A couple of times a year. Hey, we'd see each other more often, but you know what a hermit he is. He never leaves the house, so I was the one who had to make all the effort. If you ask me, I deserve a son-of-the-year award!"

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GONE!" wailed Ayumi through one of her fits of tears which only seemed to come while she was being questioned.

"HE MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!"

"When was the last time you saw your father?" asked detective Shinichi

"Well, I haven't seen him in a while. But I just talked to him on the phone last Saturday."

"And he didn't mention anything about being murdered soon?" Shinichi asked.

Chief Megure sighed. "Great work, Detective."

"Thanks chief!"

"Um, no. He sounded fine," Ayumi continued. "Look, I'm sure you're thinking I had a motive to kill my father, since I'll probably inherit a lot of money now, but I bet Mitsuhiko will inherit the same amount as me! Plus Mitsuhiko owes - or owed - dad a bunch of money that he borrowed to start his business. So he has a bigger motive than me! HE should be your suspect!"

"Wow, the love in this family is amazing. Let's see what the mailman has to say." Chief Megure said.

"I'm used to his mail piling up in the mailbox, since he doesn't like to leave his house, but every now and then I'll have a package for him. Since he does all his shopping online, he's always eager to get his packages, so when I have one he always answers the door!" Genta insisted.

"I know it's not much to go on, but when he didn't come to the door this morning, I just had a really bad feeling that something was wrong."

"Have you noticed anything else lately? Any other suspicious activity?" asked detective Shinichi

"No, not that I can think of. Sorry"

The chief sat down with a sigh. "This is just great. We have a reclusive victim who hardly ever makes contact with anyone, no clues, plenty of motives, no witnesses, and a lousy detective."

"Sounds tough, chief!"

"It is, Shinichi. It is."

The chief was just going launch into a new stream of complaints, when all of a sudden a thought occurred to Shinichi. He stood up suddenly. "Wait a minute! This may not hold up in court, but I sure know who we should be looking into!"

"You shouldn't end your sentences with a preposition, Detective!." Chief Megure squinted his eyes.

"Chief, It will literally kick you in the head."

All flushed.

"Sorry to interrupt chief. But... Someone said something very revealing. I have a hunch that I may just be wrapping up this case sooner than I thought!"

**Who accidentally alerted Detective Shinichi to aim the investigation in their direction?**

Hint

"What!? What is it!?"Chief Megure asked.

"The mailman said Mr. Hiroshi mail often piles up because he rarely leaves the house, right?" Replied Shinichi

"Yeah."

"And the last time we have a confirmed contact with the victim was when his daughter spoke with him on the phone last Saturday. And the body is frozen. He's in such good condition, it's hard to say if he's been in there hours, days, or weeks. When would you say this man was killed?" Detective Shinichi asked.

"How am I supposed to know!? Some time between last Saturday and when the mailman found him this morning." said Megure.

"Right. We know more about this case than anyone, and that is the best time-of-death we can come up with..."


	12. simple mystery

One snowy night, Shinichi was in his house sitting by a fire. All of a sudden a snowball came crashing through his window, breaking it.

Shinichi got up and looked out the window just in time to see three neighborhood kids who were brothers run around a corner. Their names were John Crimson, Mark Crimson and Paul Crimson.

The next day Shinichi got a note on his door that read "? Crimson. He broke your window."

**Which of the three Crimson brothers should Shinichi question about the incident?**


	13. Hasty thief

Word was just passed to the Tokyo Police Department that a local bank has been robbed. Detective Shinichi and Officers Takagi and Takagi have been sent to the scene. Detective Shinichi believes the thief hasn't gone far, and decides to search the area. They search Mitsuhiko's Laundromat, however are unsuccessful. They then search Genta's Grill, a diner, but once again, find nothing. The next closest building is Mika's Digital Photos. They go inside, talk to the owner, and are able to look around. After finding nothing, they come across a small closet in the back of the building. When Detective Shinichi asks to look inside, the owner says, "I would, but that is my darkroom, where the pictures develop. If you open the door and let light in, it will ruin all the pictures." Detective responds, "Okay, but we'll now have to arrest you. You are the bank robber, and the money is hidden in this building."

**Where is the money, and how did Detective Shinichi know?**


	14. Noble Dying Msg!

Detective Shinichi carefully examined the scene before him.

He was in a hotel room about 3 miles from the victim's home.

The victim's body lay in front of him peacefully on the bed.

It was January 7th, 3:15 PM, the body was discovered by a hotel maid.

The man's name was Sean Donovin.

He was in his late twenties, a successful business owner, a Sunday school teacher, and was soon to be married.

The detective shook his head in disgust.

He whispered to himself, "Why would anyone commit suicide when they had everything going for them?"

The detective saw this as suspicious.

The only potential suspects would have to be people he trusted.

According to testimony from his coworkers and friends, he only trusted 3 people:

his sister, Hannah, who was very close with the victim and who often assisted him while he taught at the local church;

his brother, John, who owned a smaller, semi-successful business;

and his fiance, Jenna.

The apparent cause of death was by injection of poison.

At least his death was peaceful, the detective thought.

The detective continued to search the hotel room, when he stumbled upon a suicide note.

It read:

Jan 04/2009 4:10 AM

My loved ones,

Jenna, Sis, John, I would just like to tell you how sorry I am. Blame God for why I am to die today. Blame Him.

Seek Him if you want to know why I did leave you. Do not mourn my death. Please move on.

Goodbye,

Sean

The detective saw this letter as somewhat suspicious.

His last words were abrupt, almost impersonal.

Why would a Sunday school teacher blame God?

The body was taken in for medical examination.

Days later, the coroner would determine that the body died from a poison which killed instantly.

The coroner would also determine that the body was only dead a mere 3 hours before it was discovered.

The detective then realized that the date and time used on the note were completely false.

All 3 of those mentioned in the letter agreed the handwriting was indeed Sean's.

The detective realized that the identity of the murderer was given inside the suicide note.

After a thorough examination of the note, Detective Shinichi quickly arrested the murderer.

**Who was it?**


	15. Shinichi and Hattori are screwd

It is a scorching afternoon in the piercing Tokyo sun when Detectives Shinichi and Hattori arrive at the scene of a fatal car accident. It is a one car accident. They are here to gather the facts and to submit a report as to what happened. At this time, there are no witnesses.

The accident has happened just outside of the small town of Nishitama on Okutama highway. The car is a brand new Viper and inside is a very lovely but dead young woman. The car is embedded into a tree, and the victim's head is against the steering wheel.

Upon checking the scene, the detectives make some interesting observations. Here is a list of observations and findings that they have included in their report:

Crash scene details:

Victim identity: Dr. Ran Mouri of Beika Crossing, Tokyo. The cherry red car was purchased two weeks before from Regency Dodge in nearby Mitaka, Tokyo. Very few items are found in the car with the victim.

Inventory of Viper:

Trunk contents: Spare tire, car jack, exercise workout bag, small suitcase packed for a short getaway – possibly to the beach, and her work briefcase. Inside the briefcase, they found patient medical files, a partial box of Elidel samples, an Epi Pen, a partial box of Benadryl, seminar materials and ticket stubs for an allergy conference from last month, a pocket medical reference book, and a pocket drug reference book.

Car interior contents: victim's purse (usual purse contents plus Epi Pen and box of motion sickness patches), white Dr. coat with name badge, open tin of gourmet chocolaty chocolate chunk cookies with a signed gift tag attached from Sonoko's Gourmet Bakery "To: Ran – My apologies! Jealousy and bitterness are hard to get over. Enjoy! Try my newest creation – I made them just for you! From: Sonoko". Cell phone is plugged into charger in the car.

When the detectives checked the cell phone for messages, they found the following new messages all from 2 days ago:

Message 1: From Dr. Kazuha of Osaka Crossing Family Medical Practice: "Ran, quit stealing my patients! I don't care that you are a local gal and know everyone. I have been in this town for the last 10 years, and you better not even take one more of my patients or else! I was the Dr. here when you were still in Med. School. Go away or you will be sorry!"

Message 2: Sonoko, owner or Sonoko's Gourmet Bakery:

"Ran, Hi. Well, I guess that you are back in town after all these years. Have you heard from Mokoto in all these years? I still can't believe that he broke our engagement to chase you. You always were so beautiful – all the guys loved you! You would think I would have known that he could not resist. I have known you since kindergarten. A lot of good it did Mokoto! If he would have chosen me, he and I both would have a family by now. Well we need to bury all that from the past. Call me, please, Sonoko"

No skid marks of any kind are present on the roadway. The car appears to be in good mechanical condition with no pre-accident damage to the tires or brakes. The Dr. was not taking any medications, and her toxin tests have come back clear. Dr. was not a diabetic or epileptic and did not have a heart attack or stroke. Falling asleep at the wheel was an unlikely cause of accident.

Cause of death: impact of head on dashboard during accident.

When the Chief of Detectives 'James Black', read their findings, he turned purple with anger. "You bumbling idiots! How could you miss something so obvious? It is right here in black and white. GET OUT and call in Kaito and Hakuba. Your department is through with this case!"

**Why is the Chief so angry and what did Shinichi and Hattori miss in their investigation?**

Hint: Check the inventory again!


	16. It aint the same as it seems

Shinichi was having an early walk with his wife Shiho. He had just crossed a bridge when he saw a crowd of people. Rushing to them, he found that they were crowding around a dead woman. Shinichi was a famous detective. He took the case and started his investigation. The woman seemed to have come for an early walk, too. Seeing her handbag lying nearby, as it as a female's bag, Shinichi asked Shiho to ruffle through it and find somethings that will provide the victim's Identity, soon he found what he wanted - her identity card. Her name was Naomi, and her house was about a ten minute drive away. Her number was also written on her card.

Shinichi phoned the given number.

"Is this Naomi's residence?"

"Yes. And I am her husband Misuta. What do you want?"

"Sir, your wife is dead."

"What! No way!"

"Sir, come here quickly."

About ten minutes later, a car pulled up. The husband got down, and on seeing the woman, rushed to her and started crying. Shinichi was about to console him when something hit his mind. He quickly had the husband arrested.

**Can you tell why?**

Hint

Did the husband come in time? Check for the Phone conversation's details


	17. how on earthunless!

**Shinichi's POV**

Last weekend I traveled to Shiho's house in Yokohama, around 250 miles away. I started on Sunday morning at 8am, traffic was heavy in places, and at times I was stationary. I arrived sometime after lunch.

On Saturday, it was time to make my way home, over exactly the same route. I left Shiho's place at exactly the same time, 8am, however, this time I came straight home without any travel delays, arriving home just before lunch.

**How likely is it that I was at exactly the same point at exactly the same time on both days?**


End file.
